For Blue Skies
by RibbonblueLeaves
Summary: "She didn't need me, no one ever needed me", "I think she needs you ...more than she lets on", she said siently to the green eyed boy as she tightened her grip on his hand.
1. Chapter 1

Macy and Elijah-Chapter 1

"Hail The Torres" I said as I ran to Adam and gave him a hug.

"Well, look at you, Ms. Macy Stevens at Degrassi" he smiled and I punched his arm.

"So do you think I'll fit at Degrassi?" I raised my eyebrows as I nudged his shoulder.

He began to stroke his chin, illustrating that he was in his train of thought, "Well if you're the type of girl that loves drama, like a boyfriend crashing his car, having the school in lockdown because of a crazed shooter, or having your best friend kiss your boyfriend, then yes this is the perfect school for you."

I stood staring at Adam; I couldn't believe so much drama could exist in high school. I'd heard about Adam getting shot but…wow…I mean I wasn't aware of any of the details.

"Well you know me Adam, I'm not really drama"

"Yeah I know" he said as he took me by the shoulder and we entered Degrassi.

My schedule was a scrambled egg of different causes ranging from advanced English to basic math. I also got the class that for so long I was desperate to take, swimming. Lunch came after my physics class; I qualified for free lunch in which I got to choose between a cheese sandwich and a beef pizza. I chose the pizza; it honestly looked the most sanitary. After I got out the line with my pizza and peach slices I walked into the crowd of benches and people. I was about to sit in a nearby bench when I saw Adam wave for me to go to his location.

I walked over, my flats making a funny noise, while my handbag rocked back and forth.

When I got to where Adam was sitting I became aware he wasn't alone, there next to him was a green eyed boy, dressed completely in black. He was sitting oblivious to the fact that I had arrived, clearly reading one of those viscous and bloody comic books.

I sat under the shade of the tree, happy I had brought my black tights with my pink dress. "So how are your classes?" Adam said, as he took a bite from his beef burrito, clearly a snack bought at the food shack. "They're alright, Im eager about tomorrow though, that's when I start my swimming course" I said as I took a spoonful of diced peaches.

Finally the green eyed boy looked up from his book, he began to examine me, I common thing most people did when they saw me. He smirked when he saw my outfit, "Really, you must be a fighter, wearing a pink dress and sitting under a tree with the school misfits" he said in a mocking tone.

I was amazed I didn't know this guy, but he sounded pathetic, the first words he spoken when I'd been there almost fifteen minutes were to criticize my dressing skills.

I gave him a furious glare, "Look, I don't know who you are and I usually don't judge a book by it's cover but you just pathetic, if you want some one to feel sympathy over you well tell someone else your story and your cocky comments".

I got up from the ground, dusted off my dress, grabbed my handbag and walked away. I knew they were both watching me and that I had left my lunch tray on the ground, but it was too late to return, I would go afterschool to Adam's to apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

Macy and Elijah-Chapter 2

"You fucker!" Adam punched Eli in the shoulder.

"What, what did I do?" Eli replied as he rubbed his inflicted arm.

"I told you to be cool, which is the total opposite of what just happened"

"Come on man, it was only a joke and come one it's true, who in the world wears a pink dress to school", Adam stared at his friend trying to make the anger in his eyes ignite, but instead he started to laugh, with Eli soon joining in.

Finally they got quiet, Adam broke the silence "You know you did act like a jerk…and she probably hates you now…"

Does she mean that much to you?" Eli questioned Adam.

"Yeah, I love her"

_Ding Dong_

I was standing nervous, with my pink dress moving with the wind and my light purple cardigan covering my bony arms.

Adam turned around as he opened the door, then with a questionative tone he spoke "Macy?"

His eyes showed confusion.

"Can I come in?" I said as I rubbed my arms in the wind.

"Yeah…yeah. Come in" signaling into the living room. I sat on the couch, moving my legs back and forth because they didn't reach the floor.

"I'm sorry about lunch today, about walking off the way I did. It might have looked nonsensical or absurd but I'm afraid your friend and I aren't going to be able to get along, he just reminds me of someone, well you know who…and I'm also sorry for leaving my tray there, you probably had to throw it to the trash can with you injured arm"

He just sat staring at me with his eyes wide open, "Well actually Eli was the one who took care of your tray", it went quiet for a moment. I intertwined my fingers together, "Well I'll have to say thank you, huh?"

He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders telling me that it was up to me. I stood up from the couch, "Well I gotta go, you know gotta help my mom with all the unpacking and stuff". I walked to the door, feeling Adam's eyes on me.

"Macy?"

"Yeah" I turned around hugging my shoulders.

"Well just for the record, I think you dress is exquisite…it's you, so never change"

A smile creeped unto my lips and before walking out the door, I worded thank you and then walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Macy and Elijah-Chapter 3

It was 8pm and Adam Torres was still playing video games when his phone room rand. As he looked into the caller ID he became aware it was his friend Eli.

"Hey" Adam said.

"Wait, so you love her…how exactly?" Eli asked

"Hey man…I just said _hey_ you could have replied with I don't know…hi" Adam said as he paused his video game.

"Well we have business to cover" Eli replied in a determined tone.

"Yeah, I do, I love Macy Steven's"

"Woah! so her name is Macy?" Eli asked in a tone that couldn't be described.

"What! What's so wrong about Macy?" Adam replied.

Eli let out a sigh, "Look bro, I love you and al but this chick is crazy, she got angry at me for about an eight word sentence, and come one have you seen how she dresses and eats. She's anorexic bro, too skinny for it to be normal".

Adam stood quiet and could hear Eli breathing on the other line, "Well at least she's not dating her step brother" Adam shot at Eli in an annoyed tone. Suddenly everything got quiet; another sigh came from Eli's line and then a click.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy and Elijah-Chapter 4

By the second week I had slowly started to fit into Degrassi, it really wasn't that bad of a school. Adam and I sat together at lunch every day, he'd talk to me about Drew's most embarrassing moments, and most of them had to do with girls. I loved sitting with Adam but I'd noticed the green eyed boy, Eli. That's how Adam had called him when he told me he had emptied out my tray. Well that same green eyed boy was now sitting alone. I didn't like the boy at all but I knew Adam missed him, I could hear it in the tone of his voice and in the small moments when he grew quiet sensing someone was staring at him, to find Eli looking straight at him.

"Adam" I said, he suddenly stopped scrambling about Drew's alarm clock ringing this morning.

"What happened with you and Eli, I mean aren't you two like best mates?"

"He just said some stuff that weren't right and in the spur of the moment I did too"

I sat quiet.

He tried to give me a playful laugh, "I guess were both too full of pride to apologize to one another"

"Was it about me…I mean what he said?"

Adam nodded and then looked down.

I suddenly felt a spurge of pain and sadness and before I could stop myself I stood up and began to walk toward the tree. Adam just stared at me, not believing what was happening just like me.

Eli lifted his head up from his large chapter book once he heard the sound of the leaves crackling under my feet. He stared at me as I got closer with every step. When I was almost at the same level as he, he opened his mouth, "No, I need to say what I need to say! Look I get it, how I snapped at you was probably crazy but I'm just not a fan of people like you but your Adam's best friend. I don't know why he chose you but he did and I have to accept that. So please…I don't care what you said about me just talk to him, settle your differences because if there's one thing I can't stand more than you is seeing Adam sad"

I gasped for air. He sat their staring at me, and then looked behind me where Adam was.

I turned around and pointed toward Adam "Go!" he stood up and placed his hands in the air as in defeat. He began to walk away.

"Wait" I said in a soft tone, I was surprised when he turned around, I looked down to the floor as I whispered "Thank you for throwing away the food tray that belonged to the crazy chick the other day"

He stood straight with his eyes focused on me, I knew he was trying to come up with the perfect thing to say but I wasn't going to wait. So I walked away.

After being out of the view of both Eli and Adam I ran to my locker and took out his photo. They both had the same green eyes, which you'd get lost into. And the breathtaking smile and rusty self-esteem was also the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Macy and Elijah-Chapter 5

"She's a pretty crazy chick" Eli said as he and Adam watched the horror movie _I know what you did Last Summer._

Adam kept his gaze on the television, "Yeah she is", it grew quiet between the two teenage boys until Eli broke the tension, "Ok, what's up with her?"

"What do you mean what's up with her?"

"Come one Adam, both you and I know she's anorexic…and I don't know today in lunch I saw so much pain in her eyes. So what's up with her?" Eli raised an eyebrow at Adam

"Nothing's wrong with her" Adam hissed violently at Eli.

"Woah, Woah…calm down", raising his hands into the air as Adam paused the movie.

"No! I won't calm down" Adam shouted at the top of his lungs, "I already had one person close to me take a girl away, I won't let you do it too"

Adam caught his breath, "Every single girl just falls for you, and they always end up hurt like Clare and Imogen"

Eli's knuckles clenched at the sound of Clare's name.

"I don't care what you do any more, just don't mess with Macy. I haven't felt this way about a girl. I want to protect her, I want to be the first she'll call when everything is going wrong, the person she'll drive insane every day with her crazy stories, the person she'll defend like crazy, but mainly the person she'll truly let in".

Eli was fixed with anger and with sympathy. He never realized that every girl that he had ever liked was taken away by someone close to him. And he'd also lost Clare at the same time Eli had. What angered him more was that it was true, every girl who had gotten close to him had gotten hurt. Clare had gotten fixated by him and Imogen well he had just let her down.

"I won't mess with it" Eli said.

Adam looked at Eli "Thanks but it's not going to work, one way or the other …you're going to mess with it"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of what happened" Adam replied, Eli was about to ask the obvious question when Adam spoke, "I can't tell you, but she will, and then it'll make sense"


	6. Chapter 6

Macy and Elijah-Chapter 6

Mom was doing ok, I'd always known she was strong but in this last year she'd proven her invincible strength. I wish I was more like her but I was like my father, and I knew that scared her. After the incident my appetite had slowly deteriorated, what used to be chubby thighs and puffed up cheeks was now long and tiny twigs, and my cheeks had bones, they no longer had the rosy pink that resembled the afternoon sky.

My mom had wanted me to see a therapist for a long time but I'd told her every time that I wouldn't allow her to give money to a man/woman that would not be helping me. What were they going to do? …or say to make things better, nothing they couldn't say nothing.

"Honey, breakfast is done!" my mom yelled across the house. I grabbed my purple sweater and put it over my light brown sequin dress. And my flats were a cream colour with my long pink socks.

The kitchen had a sweet smell; it brought me back to before. Banana pancakes, they had been my favourite since a small girl; my mom had a plate on the center of the table piled with them. She no longer served me a plate of food; she had finally caught the point that I would only eat what I wanted and nothing more. I placed one banana pancake on my plate, then I went and prepared my glass of chocolate milk. .We sat together and I ate, my mom and I had a rule that everyday at least one meal would be shared, and it was usually breakfast. I finished my chocolate milk, and half of the pancake, I gave the other half to my dog Benny. My mom watched as I fed Benny, I knew it worried her but this was what had become of me and I couldn't change it. I kissed her goodbye and waved Benny goodbye as he barked for me to stay.

I walked down the street, my mom couldn't buy her car yet, she hadn't even found a job but she kept her head high saying that in no time we'd be splendidly settled in. What was truly amazing is that I was sixteen, almost seventeen and I still didn't know how to drive. I dug into my handbag and pulled out my iPod, plugging into my ears my pink earphones. My groove at the moment was pumped up kicks by Foster the People. I began dancing and twirling as the music played.

Eli drove silently in Morty, who he had gotten back in custody a few days ago with his licence. But he had to be a very safe driver, one small strike and they'd expel it until he got out of high school. He'd woken up early, thinking back to his long talk with Adam. And he had to admit she was intriguing …but he wouldn't mess with that.

Suddenly as Eli drove along Blue Bird Ave. something caught his eye, someone was dancing on the sidewalk, the girl's light sequin dress flowed with the wind. When Eli got closer he became aware it was Macy Stevens, somehow seeing her dance so freely made a smile creep on his lips. Clare came to his mind, as Macy Steven danced he remembered Clare dancing also…before their breakup. Something in Eli told him to stop and ask Macy Stevens if she wanted a lift but then his own words replayed in his mind, " I won't mess with it".

Eli became aware he had been slowing down and suddenly put his foot on the gear, still smiling at seeing Macy Stevens dancing in the street.


End file.
